


one of repetition

by angelicnagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicnagito/pseuds/angelicnagito
Summary: "i-i'm sorry nagito, but i'm seeing someone else. i hope you understand."...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 59





	one of repetition

"i-i'm sorry nagito, but i'm seeing someone else. i hope you understand. let's be _**friends**_ , OK?"  
  


haha.  
  
it would be much more convenient for me to say that i was surprised and heartbroken, but that would be a lie. from the moment we started arguing over trivial things, i knew that our relationship was doomed. 

it started off really subtly at first. hajime was starting to get more and more upset about my constant self-deprecation. he'd tell me off at first, but after he realized that wouldn't work, he began giving me the silent treatment. it stung a lot seeing my beloved treat me like this, but that didn't stop me from making comments about how worthless i was and such.

eventually, hajime began to completely avoid me. he'd only meet me when it was absolutely necessary to, like on valentine's day, for instance. it was understandable though; after all, who'd want to be around vermin like me?   
  
i'd started to wonder where hajime was going, so i started stalking him. at first, there didn't seem to be any unusual happening. but then i saw him with _**her**_. the pretty pink-haired ultimate gamer. he'd play racing games with her in the game room, make small talk with her, and would even show her platonic affection, all of whom he would never bother giving me. i felt jealous, in a sense, but chiaki was clearly more attractive than i was, and didn't have an eccentric personality like i did, y'know?  
  
and then i saw _**it**_ _happen._ i was quietly peering at them from the classroom. they were in the hallway, quietly talking with each other when all of a sudden hajime began cradling chiaki's cheek. she then pressed his hand on her cheek a tad bit more, almost like she was expecting it. and then he leaned closer and they... kissed. they kissed so passionately i was on the verge of puking. and then they cuddled. hajime had never given me this kind of attention before. hahaha.

my stomach felt like it was about to melt. i didn't know how to feel. tears were running down my face like never before. perhaps i deserve this?

maybe this was just my luck.

luck.

 **you worthless little bitch. no one gives a fuck about you. not even your beloved hajime. no one would give a shit about you if you jumped off the school rooftop diediediediedie  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
**_"_ i know."

**Author's Note:**

> another rushed fic i wrote in like 30 mins, hope u enjoyed reading it :3


End file.
